


The Devil wears Prada

by Better_Than_Chocolate



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Personal Assistant Alec Lightwood, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Better_Than_Chocolate/pseuds/Better_Than_Chocolate
Summary: Alec’s entire day was crazy with never ending phone calls, emails and grumpy, one worded demands from Magnus.By the time he got home he felt as if he worked an entire week in one go. Also, he was sure about one thing. Magnus Bane was the literal devil.He dropped himself onto his couch, not even bothering to get out of his jacket or shoes when his phone rang.“Hallo?”“Hey hermano. How was your first day at Bane?” Izzy asked enthusiastically.“Hellish.” He said with a groan as he closed his eyes, they were probably red from staring at the screen the entire day.“How come? People would literally kill just to work for Magnus Bane.” She sounded surprised and Alec didn’t blame her, in the morning he was sure it would be a great opportunity.“Yeah, well, let me tell you, that after working a full day as his assistant, I would rather die than work for him another day.”ORMagnus is a fashion designer/editor-in-chief of his own fashion magazine,  Bane. Alec is his personal assistant with no clue for fashion who has the desire to become a writer one day.





	1. It's Prada

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.  
> I'm an absolute mess when it comes to writing. I'm literally jumping from story to story.  
> But no worries. I'm working on all of them, just in different times.  
> Enough of my lame excuses.
> 
> This story was inspired by (and vaguely based on) the movie The Devil wears Prada. What a surprise right?  
> Anyways. I love it so much! I really enjoy writing it and hopefully, you guys will enjoy reading it. :)  
> I don't know much about fashion or brands, so if you are a fashion student please don't hate me for the blatant bullshit i will say at some point. :**  
> Enjoy!!

Public transportation in New York was a joke in its own category. No matter what time or what day it was, it always made you feel like a sardine in a can. People were everywhere and the definition of private sphere was violated in every way possible. People constantly bumping into you, touching you, breathing down your neck – literally – not even mentioning when people coughed and sneezed into your face.

It was 7.30am and Alec tried to bend himself onto a seat while trying to avoid any physical contact with the person next to him, with more or less success. It was a hell of a task, considering that he had a briefcase with him and a handful of paper, that he intended to read through before he arrives to his stop, in approximately ten minutes. 

He frowned as he flicked through the pages and wasn’t entirely sure if he _really_ needed to know all these. 

He was 24, had a master’s degree in journalism and he hoped to become a writer one day. Since he remembered, he was always intrigued and found writing a form of art, where one used the words and phrases the same way a painter used a brush. 

He tried to be specific when looking for a job, however he had to consider his rent and bills and it was well-known that being a writer – or a wanna-be – wasn’t paying handsomely. 

He hoped to get a job with a magazine, but tabloids were never really his field and with his current experience, finding a decent newspaper to publish was a long shot. 

Being in your 20’s is no man’s land. Everyone expects you to have at least 10 years’ experience, but no one is willing to help you to gain any, unless you are willing to work for buttons, or even better, for free. 

Alec sighed as his eyes stopped on the first page. 

He smiled as he recognized his sister’s handwriting on the bright pink post-it that was attached to the top. 

_Have a read through these. The ones I highlighted are the currently trending ones, also the most expensive on the market, you’ll definitely come across them more than once. PS. Good luck xx_

They were in alphabetical order and Alec was glad that he recognized a few, although they were in the more affordable category such as Calvin Klein, Tommy Hilfiger, Ralph Lauren, Michael Kors, at least Izzy didn’t highlight them. 

He looked up and realized that he is getting off soon, so instead of running through the entire list, he only focused on the ones that were a must, according to his sister. 

_Gucci, Dolce & Gabbana, Chanel, Armani, Tiffany and Co., Versace, Prada, Burberry – at first he read blueberry, he hoped he will have time to grab coffee before getting to work – Louis Vuitton, Valentino.. _  
He clutched the papers with a sigh, giving up on reading the rest. He only heard some of these and would definitely not recognize any of them. 

Instead of shocking his brain with random names he never heard before he pulled his phone out and pulled up a new page. 

**Bane**

Bane is currently the biggest fashion magazine in the world, pushing Vogue to the second place since 2016. It was founded in 2005 and has gain more and more popularity along the years. It was founded by Magnus Bane, a world-known fashion designer and journalist who was already famous for his work while in university, becoming the youngest person ever getting his name on Forbes. … Alec chewed on his lower lip before clicking on the man’s name. 

**Magnus Bane** Fashion designer, founder and editor-in-chief of Bane  
Born: 8, December 1984 – Jakarta, Indonesia  
Height: 5’11  
Nationality: American, Indonesian  
Parents: Unknown  
Partners: Imasu Morales (2003 – 2004), Etta (2007-2011), Camille Bellcourt (2013 – 2018) 

Alec clicked on the three names, out of curiosity, and he didn’t even try to sniffle his snort. A musician, a singer and a model. Obviously. 

He turned his screen of with a sigh as he shuffled in his seat. It was incredible how the man built up his own empire from the ground especially since he started at such a young age, years younger than Alec. 

He was no fool, he was well aware that he had no sense for fashion, but it wasn’t really an issue. He was there to help to prepare the monthly publications and work as the man’s personal assistant. It’s not like anyone cared. 

Once he arrived at this destination, he quickly hopped off, gritting his teeth as he pushed his way through at the sea of people until he made his way up to the surface breathing in the cold and crispy morning air filled with smoke and the sweet smell of decomposing rubbish. He grimaced in disgust as he walked towards the huge building located on the Fifth Avenue. 

It was very eye-catching, tall and there was something intimidating about it. He didn’t know if it was due to Bane’s reputation as a demanding man or perhaps his wealth, but Alec felt suddenly small and almost dirty as he walked past through the enormous glass doors into the ground floor. 

“Welcome to Bane’s. How may I help you?” The woman spoke from behind the desk and Alec blinked a few times before he realized that she was speaking to him. 

“I..uhm.. I’m Alec Lightwood. Mr Bane’s new assistant?” He asked although he wasn’t sure why. It was meant to be a statement not a question and judging by the woman’s face she came to the same conclusion. 

“Alec!” He snapped his head towards the lift where he spotted Simon rushing towards him. 

“Hey.” 

“Where the hell you’ve been? I called you like a hundred times. You’re late! Hi Maia.” Simon said in one go before grabbing Alec’s arm and tugging him towards the lift. 

“What do you mean I’m late?” Alec said as he was not so gently pushed into the elevator before Simon pressed the button for the top floor. 

“You were meant to be here for half. Magnus starts at 8. By the time he gets here you need to be ready with his daily schedule and appointments. What are you wearing?” Simon asked looking at Alec, bewildered. 

“Wait what? I was told my work starts at 8. And what do you mean? It’s a suit.” Alec said looking down at himself to make sure he didn’t magically get changed since he last checked himself in the mirror. 

“Yeah, technically your job starts at 8, but if you want to have a job, you are here no later than half.” Simon said looking down at his watch constantly without sparing another word about Alec’s work attire. 

Alec opened his mouth to respond but the lift stopped, and the doors opened with a ping and Simon literally pushed him out, almost making him trip in his own legs. 

“What the fuck?” He asked once in the office. 

“Look. Sorry Alec. But I don’t want you to lose this job. Magnus’ reputation isn’t a myth. He isn’t tolerant. He will fire you if you put less than 110% into everything you do. People would kill to work for Magnus Bane.” 

Alec ran a hand through his hair as he blew the air out with a huff. His boss wasn’t even in, yet he was already on the edge of losing his job. This will be a fucking disaster. 

“Look, I really appreciate for telling me about this job. I’ll try my best. But I have nothing to do with fashion or being someone’s assistant.” Alec said in case Simon wasn’t entirely aware of it. He was. Simon and Izzy were good friends since college, however, according to both of them, they were only that, friends. Simon worked along with Raphael Santiago, the head of the finance department, whose office was also on the same floor as Magnus’. When Izzy mentioned Simon about Alec being in desperate need for a good job, he didn’t hesitate to mention that Magnus Bane, the head of the Bane magazine is looking for a personal assistant. The job paid rather generously, and it also carried the kind of prestige you can’t find anywhere else. 

Magnus Bane was well known for being strict and demanding, so the fact he constantly fired his assistants on a monthly, or even weekly, bases didn’t come as a surprise. Alec planned to stay for a year and let him be damned if he failed. 

“Right. Check the emails to see if there were any changes in his schedule for today and make sure you write all his appointments into his diary before sending it to him.” Simon said as he took a seat behind his own computer, opposite to Alec’s. 

Alec nodded and after putting his brief case down, he took a seat and turned on the screen, quickly opening the mails. 

“Oh, one more thing. Magnus isn’t… the warm and fuzzy type. Don’t take it personal.” He said with a nod and an apologetic smile. Alec couldn’t really care less, it’s not like he was expecting much from the man anyway. 

Alec quickly glanced at the time on the bottom of his screen, realizing that he only had 4 minutes left before his boss comes in. He ran through the emails, relieved that there were no major changes. 

So, it seemed that the man’s day was awfully busy. He literally had no free time until 3 and even then, it was only a 10 minutes break before he had a meeting with Marc Jacobs, whoever he was, till 5. 

Alec almost missed the sound of the lift doors opening but he couldn’t miss Simon’s hissing at him from across. He snapped his head up and realized the boy was standing behind his desk, holding a cup in his hand. 

Alec watched as a man stepped out, phone in his hand. 

He saw the man on pictures before, but it didn’t really emphasize his beauty, elegance and superiority. Everything about him screamed the word perfect. His perfectly styled hair, his perfectly applied make up on his immaculate skin, his perfect manicure, his perfectly matching attire along with the perfectly shiny shoes he wore. It was almost too much. 

“Sherwin.” He said with a nod as he took the cup from Simon and Alec opened his mouth to correct the man, but Simon just quickly shook his head with a scared look. 

Magnus looked towards Alec for a second before going back to his phone just to snap his head back up once again, stopping in front of Alec. 

“And who are you?” He asked with a tone that sounded as if he was talking to a nasty chewing gum on the bottom of his oh-so-expensive shoes. 

“I’m Alexander Lightwood. Alec, your new personal assistant.” Alec said with a smile as he held up a hand towards the man. 

“You are the boy Ragnor hired. Graduated in journalism from the NYU. Tell me Alexander, did you come here straight from your graduation?” He asked as he checked out Alec from head to toe, a degrading smirk tugging at his lip, sending Alec’s blood high rocketing. He dug his nails into his palm, hoping that the pain would take the edge of his anger. 

“Sorry, not everyone is able to roll out of bed wearing Gucci.” He said without thinking, feeling really proud of himself for remembering a high-end brand from Izzy’s list. 

“You know, that could have been a witty comeback.” Magnus said with a chuckle. “But this – he moved his hand in front of himself – is Prada, Lightweight.” 

“Lightwood.” Alec corrected the man, pressing his lips into a thin line. 

“We’ll see.” Magnus said with a raised eyebrow before taking a sip from his cup and leaving Alec standing like an idiot in front of his desk. 

“Are you out of your god damn mind?” Simon whisper shouted at Alec from across. Alec waved with his hand, having absolutely no patience for listening to Simon after being humiliated by his new boss. 

When he put his suit on that morning, he felt more than appropriately dressed for a work like this. He even decided against a black piece, taking a dark grey one that, despite what Bane thought, wasn’t from his graduation. He didn’t think he would be called out on his attire for it not being some fancy big brand or whatever the fuck it was meant to be. 

He spent his entire morning picking up phone calls and answering emails. 

“Mr Bane. Your 1 o’clock appointment is here.” Alec said with a cold tone as he waited for an acknowledging nod from the man, however he didn’t even look up from his laptop. Alec stood there awkwardly, not sure whether he should repeat it or just go back to his desk. 

“What?” Bane looked up after a few moments, asking Alec rather annoyedly. 

“Your 1 o’clock appointment is here.” Alec repeated. 

“Perfect. Where are the bags?” Magnus asked as he got up from his desk. 

“Bags?” Alec asked, dumbfoundedly. 

“Yes.” Magnus said as if it was evident. 

“I.. don’t know what bags your talking about.” Alec said, licking his lips nervously. 

“I told you to bring me the bags from Fade.” Magnus said calmly, but it was obvious that he was losing his patience. 

“No, you haven’t.” 

“Well, I’m telling you now then. You have 5 minutes. If you’re not here in time, don’t even bother to come back.” He said waving a hand dismissingly. 

Alec walked out blinking in disbelief. 

“Who the fuck is Fade? And what bags do I need to get from him?” Alec asked, not even trying to hide his anger as he stopped in front of Simon. 

“Malcolm Fade. Magnus needs 20 bags to choose from for the collection to put it into next month’.” Simon answered, not even looking up from his computer. 

“And where is he? I have 5 minutes to get the bags from him.” 

“4th floor.” Came the answer and Alec closed his eyes in relief. 

He mentally prepared himself to run from one side of New York to the other one. 

Alec’s entire day was crazy with never ending phone calls, emails and grumpy, one worded demands from Magnus. 

By the time he got home he felt as if he worked an entire week in one go. Also, he was sure about one thing. Magnus Bane was the literal devil. 

He dropped himself onto his couch, not even bothering to get out of his jacket or shoes when his phone rang. 

“Hallo?” 

“Hey hermano. How was your first day at Bane?” Izzy asked enthusiastically. 

“Hellish.” He said with a groan as he closed his eyes, they were probably red from staring at the screen the entire day. 

“How come? People would literally kill just to work for Magnus Bane.” She sounded surprised and Alec didn’t blame her, in the morning he was sure it would be a great opportunity. 

“Yeah, well, let me tell you, that after working a full day as his assistant, I would rather die than work for him another day.”


	2. Dolce & Gabbana

“What do you mean he doesn’t have it?” Alec listened to Magnus ranting on the phone while he pretended to stare at his screen. It’s not like he cared, on the contrary. He gave no fuck about the man’s phone calls, but since he decided to have the conversation with an open door and rather loudly, he didn’t have much choice.

He glanced at his watch and realized that it was 11, time for the man’s next appointment. He chewed on his lips, not sure what to do. The man was still on the phone and judging by the nature of the call, the man would probably fire him if he does even as much as breath towards him. He heard the sound of the lift doors opening and quickly jumped up to great the woman. 

“Good morning. I’m Alec Lightwood, Mr Bane’s assistant. You must be Ms Rollins.” Alec said politely as he looked at the woman. She was short and had a heart shaped face with warm eyes and a kind smile. 

“Good morning Mr Lightwood. I am indeed. Is Magnus ready for our appointment?” She asked as she peaked towards the man’s office where you could still here the one-sided conversation getting more heated. 

“Mr Bane will be another few minutes. May I offer some coffee or tea in the meantime?” Alec asked and he hoped he wasn’t lying, and that Magnus will eventually either break the phone or put it down. 

“Some water maybe. Thank you.” She answered and took a seat on the leather sofa that was located just near the lift. Alec nodded and quickly headed to grab a bottle of water and a glass for the woman. 

He tried not to think too much about how lovely the woman seemed and if their meeting will end up in a disaster since the man was royally pissed and he wasn’t shy to take his anger out on others. 

It was his third day at the company, but he already heard people saying that just the way the man walked could tell if he will take someone’s head off or not if they blink funny towards him. 

“Dorothea, my dear, I’m sorry for keeping you waiting. Believe it or not, Rey decided last minute that he won’t contribute to our collection with his scarfs, so I need to find someone, preferably for yesterday.” Alec heard the man before he saw him and for a brief moment he almost decided to leave the water and stay in the room until the two of them head into the man’s office but that wasn’t just coward but extremely unprofessional so he gritted his teeth and stepped out, holding the water in one hand, a cup in the other. 

“There you go Mr Dorothea.” Alec said with a smile as he handed it over to the woman who take it with a smile. 

“Lightwood, once you stopped playing the waiter you dressed up as, get me twenty Dolce & Gabbana scarfs for the march edition.” 

“What scarfs?” Alec asked as he ignored the man’s remark on his outfit. After the first day he decided that there is no point putting any effort into what he wears so he might as well stick with black. The man will have to get bored eventually. 

“The ones with the snowmen and mistletoe since it’s March.” The man said sarcastically without missing a beat as he turned away from Alec and led Dorothea into his office. 

“What did I do wrong this time?” Alec asked, turning towards Simon once the man and his company were inside. 

“Nothing. But considering he spent the last twenty minutes losing his shit, it was rather stupid of you asking him anything.” Simon said, before adding with a soft smile. “He needs the spring collection.” 

Now that Alec gave it some thought, his question was not just pointless but really stupid as well. 

***

After running around like some headless chicken, he finally found the place he was looking for and he burst into the store, panting, hair sticking out in every direction. 

“Good morning sir. How may I assist you today?” The woman asked, voice polite but her face made it clear that she was convinced talking to Alec or even acknowledging him was a waste of her time. 

“Hello. I would like to get twenty scarfs from the spring collection for Magnus Bane.” He said after clearing his throat and composing himself more or less. 

“Right away sir.” The woman said with a hint of surprise in her expression. And honestly? Alec couldn’t blame her. 

He was somewhat glad that he only had to pick up the scarfs, running from one place to another with one bag in hand wasn’t as hard as doing it with five, like the other day when he almost got hit by a taxi and a bus within five minutes. 

“Did someone chase you all the way here?” Maia asked with a raised eyebrow as he walked past her desk heading towards the lift and Alec saw her lip twitching into a mocking smile that was lacking the offensive hint. 

“My bad decisions.” Alec said without missing a beat, but he shot a smile towards her, showing that he was only kidding. Partially. 

“Magnus already rang down looking for you so if I would be you I wouldn’t stop now.” 

“What can I do? He can’t live without me.” He said with a dramatic sigh as he waited for the lift to arrive. 

“Of course.” Maia snorted with a laugh before returning to her work. Maia was someone Alec clicked with on an instant. She was smart, witty and slightly sarcastic with her humor. Just like Alec. 

Alec stepped into the lift, running a hand through his hair in a fruitless attempt to tame his black locks. 

He was surprised the man never made a remark on his hair. He shouldn’t jinx it. 

“The scarfs.” Alec said briefly as he handed the bag over. 

“As long as it took, it better be next year’s collection.” The man said without sparing a glance towards Alec. He bit his tongue and left his office before his brain to mouth filter decided to fuck off. 

***

“Is Raphael the same or I’m just extraordinarily lucky?” Alec asked as he stood in the queue with Simon, waiting to get their lunch. 

“He rarely speaks. And never smiles. I don’t think he ever even cracked a smile.” Simon said flatly and it seemed like he was having rather a shit day as well. 

“Sounds charming.” Alec said with a grunt. 

“I see you are back to black.” 

“He will always find something wrong with it, at least I feel comfortable while being humiliated.” Alec shrugged carelessly as he put a few random bits on his table. 

They didn’t talk much, both of them lost in their thoughts. 

“When are the designers coming to Magnus to choose the bags?” Simon asked as he placed his napkin down. 

It was almost weird how familiar Simon was with the man’s daily schedule, especially since he technically had nothing to with him. Yet, he always knew about the appointments, sometimes even before Alec himself did. 

“2.” Alec answered mid-chew. 

“Great. You are two minutes late.” Simon said with a deadpan look as he glanced down his watch, making Alec to choke on his food as he pushed his chair back. 

“Fuck.” He said as he tried to swallow, his eyes watering from the discomfort in his throat. 

“I’ll put it away. Don’t worry. Go.” He said waving a hand and Alec took off after quickly thanking, he reminded himself to buy Simon that new game that was coming out next month. It was surreal how different the man was in work and in his personal life. In work, Simon was professional, collected and focused. In his private life he was a hyperactive, talkative, nerd who never shut up for a second and could talk hours about video games and marvel movies. 

Alec sat down for a second before the lift opened and five people got out with bags in hands. Alec greeted them and after letting Magnus know about their arrival, he quickly asked them for any beverages. 

They all asked for water and for once Alec was glad, he had big hands, being able to carry six bottles at the same time, sparing himself the time to turn twice. 

He placed the bottles on a separate table. The other three was covered in pink clutch bags or purses. Alec wasn’t sure what was the difference. They were all small and Alec had no idea what could possible fit into them or why would anyone carry one around. 

“I can’t decide whether we should go with rose or magenta.” Magnus said, humming as he eyed both clutch bags as if he expected one of them to magically jump off the table, into his hand. 

Alec, despite his efforts, couldn’t sniffle his chuckle which then he tried to cover with a rather lame cough. 

“Care to share what’s so funny?” Magnus looked at him with faked curiosity. 

“They both pink. Like, exactly the same color.” He said, licking his lips, already regretting making a sound. 

“Interesting. And totally wrong, obviously. This – he said as he pointed towards the left one – is rose. It is a color between red and magenta. The first recorded use of rose as a color in English goes back as far as 1382, originating from the Latin word _rosa_. Today, this color has over 25 variations. Such as misty rose, tea rose, pink rose, Persian rose, fuchsia rose, old rose.. 

This – he moved his hand to the bag on the right – is magenta. A tertiary color between red and purple. Magenta got its name from an aniline dye that was made and patented by Francois-Emannuel Verguin, a French chemist who originally named it fuchsine. It was renamed after the Italian-French victory at the Battle of Magenta fought between the French and Austrians. 

So, while they are both pink, as you were so perceptive to point out, these two colors are entirely different. But I wouldn’t expect someone who puts so much effort into avoiding any other color than black to know much about different shades and color mixtures. 

On that note, did you know that the color black was one of the very first colors used in Neolithic cave paintings? In the 14th century it, was worn by royalty, clergy, judges and government officials in Europe. By the 19th century it became the color worn by English romantic poets, businessmen and statemen and was highly popular in the world of fashion in the 20th century. In the Roman Empire it became the color of mourning and over the centuries it was more than once associated with death, evil, witches and magic. And while you are wearing it with the belief that you are wearing no color, ironically, if you mix all the colors, you will end up with black. 

So next time, you feel the desire to make a remark, make sure you do your homework.” The man said and waved his hand, silently telling Alec to get out. 

For the first time, Alec was glad to be sent away because he would have rather been anywhere else than around the man.


End file.
